Letter From Heaven 天国で君に逢えたら Special Chapter
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: /kalau surga itu ada diatas langit, ia memilih untuk tidak berada di surga melainkan menjadi langitnya./ Special Chapter Letter From Heaven, Sky Never Dissapeared  . D18, ending 6918  almost romance


Angin musim dingin tampak mulai berhembus diatas bukit itu. Cukup kencang untuk menghentikan kegiatan seseorang, dan mereka akan memilih tinggal dirumah masing-masing. Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda itu, ia lebih memilih berada diatas bukit itu. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap yang ia pakai—jas hitam dengan dasi hitam dan kemeja putih, serta celana hitam.

Ditangannya tampak sebuah buku dengan pita hitam yang terhias disampulnya. Hanya buku itu yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda itu—pemuda yang selalu ada disampingnya setidaknya hingga sekarang. Dan hari ini, ia sudah tidur dengan tenang ditempatnya berada.

_'Aku menemukan buku ini tertinggal diatas tempat tidurnya...mungkin, lebih baik kalau kau yang membawanya Hibari-san...'_

Yang ia inginkan bukan sekedar buku, yang ia inginkan adalah sosok sang pemilik yang selalu menemaninya. Yang selalu menghiburnya dikala ia sedih, selalu tetap tersenyum dan menghiburnya, yang selalu tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi. Ia selalu berada disampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan sosok itu.

Masih bisa ia mengingat senyuman terakhir yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya. Seakan-akan sebuah kaset yang diputar kembali di kepalanya.

_'Kyouya...tersenyumlah untukku...'_

Sosok itu ingin ia tersenyum, tetapi bagaimana mungkin bisa jika ia tidak ada. Senyumannya akan kembali menghilang kalau tidak ada dirinya.

'Dino...'

...

Ia mencoba untuk memanggil—

'Dino...'

...

—terus memanggil namanya...

'Dino...'

...

'Dino...Dino...DINO!'

...

Selalu keheningan yang menghampirinya. Tidak akan ada suara yang membalas panggilannya. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok Dino Cavallone didalam kehidupannya. Hibari hanya mengeratkan giginya, mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang dipegangnya, dan akan melemparkannya kedepan.

Sebelum tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang didepannya seolah-olah menghalangi Hibari untuk membuang buku itu. Membuat buku yang dipegangnya jatuh, dan menampakkan halaman pertama dari buku itu.

Beberapa kalimat tertulis disana—

_'Hari ini, cuaca tampak cerah...'_

—dengan sebuah foto dirinya yang menatap kearah langit. Entah sejak kapan Dino mengambilnya. Tetapi ia tahu, tulisan itu adalah tulisan Dino.

**Title :** Letter From Heaven 天国で君に逢えたら

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** 6918, D18

**Disclaimed** : KHR (c) Amano Akira

Letter from Heaven (c) Ciocarlie (Namine Nuvuola)

**Warning :** Gaje, abal, misstypo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Chara death

**Special Chapter, The Sky that never Dissapeared**

-1st page-

**Hari ini cuaca tampak cerah...**

**Aku menatap kearah langit yang berwarna biru, dengan sedikit awan yang berada disekitarnya. Ketika aku melihat awan-awan itu, aku menemukan sebuah awan berwarna hitam.**

**Awan hujan, tetapi tidak ada setitikpun air hujan yang turun. Awan itu muncul sendirian, seakan-akan tidak ingin terpisah dari langit. Dan ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya pada langit yang cerah itu.**

**Seperti itulah Kyouya, selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya sendirian, tanpa mau mengatakannya pada siapapun juga.**

**Tetapi langit, akan selalu mengetahui kesedihan itu. Dan akan selalu menemaninya kapanpun juga.**

Operasi dihentikan ditengah-tengah usaha Byakuran. Sebelum ia berhasil mengangkat sel kanker itu, terjadi komplikasi yang mengakibatkan pendarahan serius yang akan membahayakan nyawa Dino jika dilanjutkan. Dan pada akhirnya, Byakuran terpaksa menghentikan operasi itu dan minimal ingin memberikan waktu untuk Dino bersama yang lainnya.

"Maaf Dino...aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku..."

Itulah yang dikatakan Byakuran ketika Dino sadar. Dan ketika itu, yang bisa dilakukan Dino hanya terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum kearah Byakuran. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau itu bukan kesalahannya. Sekarang ini, yang bisa Dino lakukan hanyalah menjalani kemotherapy untuk sekedar memperpanjang usianya.

Tidak ada kalimat keluhan dari Dino, meskipun semua orang tahu bagaimana sakitnya proses pengobatan itu. Yang mereka lihat dari wajah Dino adalah sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan, dan mencairkan suasana.

Semua orang sedikit lega dengan semangat hidup yang dimiliki oleh Dino. Tetapi, semua senyuman bodoh itu hanya membuat Hibari kesal. Ia tahu, kalau Dino tidaklah senang. Ia tahu, Dino tidaklah bahagia. Ia tidak suka melihat Dino yang berpura-pura sehat, ia ingin Dino jujur padanya. Membagi semua sakit yang ia rasakan, membagi semua kesedihan yang Dino rasakan.

Seperti saat ini, ketika ia harus menjalani kemotherapy Hibari dengan tenang menemaninya. Walaupun Dino tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak menunjukkan apapun, tetapi Hibari sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Sedih juga rasanya melihat Dino menahan sakit seperti itu. Tetapi, ia juga tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk memberitahu kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Dan yang bisa Hibari lakukan hanya menemaninya saja. Bahkan hingga malam tiba, ketika Dino sudah tidur dan terlelap.

Memegang tangan Dino yang dingin, dan menatap matanya yang tertutup. Ia tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum Dino membuka matanya.

Ia takut, ia takut Dino tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Ia takut, ketika ia terbangun sosok itu tidak akan ada lagi disampingnya. Dan itu berlangsung hingga pagi tiba—ketika pada akhirnya Hibari tertidur dengan sendirinya.

"...Kyouya..."

Suara itu membangunkan Hibari yang tertidur, ia mengejapkan matanya sebelum pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Dino yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan memegang pipinya.

"Kau lelah...?"

Hibari segera menggeleng dan memegang tangan yang tadi menyentuh pipinya. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan tangan Dino.

"Tidak selelah kau sepertinya..." Hibari hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggenggam tangan Dino erat-erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dino hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah langit pagi. Tampak berembun dan juga dedaunan tampak basah karena embun. Udara diluar juga semakin dingin karena sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

"Cuacanya mulai dingin ya..."

"Karena sudah mulai masuk musim dingin," Hibari tampak menatap kearah langit dan senyumannya tampak muncul walaupun sangat tipis.

KLIK!

Suara yang berasal dari Dino itu menarik perhatian Hibari. Dengan segera Hibari menoleh dan menemukan Dino yang hanya tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya dibelakang seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Dino?" Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan kesal, menghampirinya dan akan mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan Dino. Tetapi dengan sigap Dino mencoba membuat Hibari tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara yang mereka berdua kenal itu tetap tidak menghentikan pergelutan mereka untuk merebut benda yang disembunyikan Dino. Mukuro Rokudo, pemuda berambut biru itu hanya bisa menatap mereka dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Mukuro, tolong aku!" Dino sudah kewalahan menghadapi Hibari hanya bisa meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua ini dasar..." Mukuro dengan sigap menahan Hibari yang sudah hampir merebut benda yang disembunyikan itu.

"Lepaskan aku Mukuro!"

"Tidak, orang sakit harus didahului," Mukuro tampak senang memeluk Hibari walaupun dengan alasan untuk menghentikannya. Dino yang menyadari itu tampak sedikit kesal dengan itu.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan Mukuro..."

"Oya? Tidak kok, kufufufu~" Mukuro tampak tidak mengakui itu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah pukulan telak keperut dari Hibari, dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Sudah kukatakan lepaskan aku!"

...

Ia tertawa pahit, ia sadar kapan Dino memotretnya. Dan ternyata, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa berbohong pada Dino tentang perasaannya. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan, tetapi tetap saja Dino bisa melihatnya.

Sama dengannya yang juga bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dimata Dino saat itu. Masih dengan senyuman pahit yang terlukis diwajahnya, Hibari membuka halaman kedua dari buku itu. Lagi-lagi beberapa kalimat tertulis disana, dengan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang...menangis ditengah hujan.

Ia benci saat itu, ia benci saat ketika Dino lagi-lagi melihatnya sedang menangis. Itu hanya akan membuat Dino cemas, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

_'Hari ini...cuaca tampak tidak baik...'_

2nd Page

**'Hari ini cuaca tampak tidak baik...'**

**'Aku menatap kearah langit, dan hujan terus menerus turun, seakan-akan mencerminkan kesedihan yang aku rasakan...'**

**'Awan yang menurunkan hujan karena bersedih, sedangkan langit yang bersembunyi karena ikut merasakan kesedihan awan...'**

**'Aku ingin menjadi seperti langit...yang bisa merasakan kesedihan awan ketika ia menitikkan air hujan...aku ingin Kyouya membagi semua kesedihannya padaku...'**

"Aku tidak setuju dengan itu!"

Suara itu tampak menggema diruangan yang tertutup itu. Didalam ruangan itu, tampak Hibari dan Mukuro yang duduk disana dengan Byakuran yang tampak memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Hibari tampak sangat marah dan kesal hingga menggebrak meja milik Byakuran.

"Kyouya, jangan ma—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menghentikan pengobatan Dino!" Hibari tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Mukuro dan hanya menggertak Byakuran dengan tatapan dingin. Byakuran, yang melakukan pengobatan Dino selama ini memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua pengobatan Dino, "kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu Hibari, tetapi—"

"Aku yang memintanya Kyouya..." Hibari langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu. Disana, Dino tampak berdiri dan menatap kearah Hibari dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Aku, menghentikan semuanya—"

"Ta—"

"Sudah cukup dengan semua pengobatan ini Kyouya," Dino menatap kearah Hibari, tatapannya yang datar tadi kini melembut, "aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi..."

...

"Bukankah," Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar, "bukankah kau mengatakan tidak akan menyerah? Bukankah kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk tetap berada disini bersama yang lain!"

"Kyouya, aku—"

"Kau bodoh, aku tidak mau kau mati Dino!" Dan Hibari berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu tanpa menatap kembali Dino, Mukuro, dan Byakuran yang ada disana.

...

"Apakah kau memang tidak ingin melanjutkan pengobatan?" Mukuro menatap Dino yang hanya diam menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup dan mengangguk.

"Bukan karena aku ingin mati," Dino menatap kearah jendela, dengan tatapan sedih, "tetapi karena aku tidak ingin melihat hujan lagi..."

...

"Hari ini, sepertinya hujan akan terus turun ya..."

—

Hibari tampak menatap kearah langit yang menurunkan hujan. Walaupun sekarang ini tubuhnya sudah dihujani oleh hujan, ia tetap berdiri didepan rumah sakit tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menginginkan hujan itu saat ini, hanya untuk menutupinya apa yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Hibari tidak akan pernah mau memperlihatkan air matanya didepan orang lain. Ia adalah orang yang tidak mengenal air mata, dan itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Dino dan yang lainnya. Mereka yang mengerti dirinya, terutama Dino yang selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Dasar...bodoh..."

Hanya menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan wajahnya basah oleh hujan. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena ia tahu, hujan akan menutupi semua air mata yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Ketika air hujan yang dingin itu membasahinya, Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya.

Dino memeluknya—

Ia tersenyum dan memeluknya dari belakang, menghangatkan tubuh Hibari yang sudah terguyur oleh air hujan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," Hibari menatap kearah Dino yang masih memeluknya, "penyakitmu bisa bertambah pa—"

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menghentikan semua pengobatanku...?" Dino menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Hibari, "karena aku tidak menginginkan hujan turun..."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi..." Dino tersenyum lemah, membiarkan rambut kuningnya semakin dibasahi oleh hujan, "aku hanya ingin menjadi langit cerah yang selalu berada disekitarmu... Semua pengobatan ini sama sekali tidak menyakitkanku, hanya melihatmu yang bersedihlah yang menyakitkanku..."

...

"Sudah cukup, biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama denganmu, Kyouya..."

...

Pada akhirnya Hibari setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Dino. Ia mengerti, kalau Dino hanya tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Ia mengerti, kalau Dino sudah lelah dengan semua yang ia lalui. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk maut menjemputnya.

Jujur, sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa menerima takdir yang harus memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin Dino terus bersamanya, karena bagaimanapun waktu yang ia miliki tidaklah cukup bersama dengan Dino.

Ia membuka halaman-halaman lain dari buku itu. Sama seperti dua halaman sebelumnya, ia memotret langit ketika cerah dan hujan. Dengan fotonya yang ada disana. Foto ketika Hibari tidur, foto ketika ia sedang merawatnya, dan bahkan ketika Hibari sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dan bukan hanya dia, tetapi ia juga memotret semua orang. Mukuro, Byakuran, Giotto, Tsuna, Gokudera, bahkan Xanxus. Dan beberapa foto Squallo dan Yamamoto. Entah kapan Dino mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil semua foto itu. Tetapi yang pasti, itu menunjukkan kalau Dino, selalu memperhatikan mereka apapun yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengambil foto kami...?"

Hibari tersenyum pahit, membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Berbeda dengan halaman lainnya, halaman itu tampak sedikit lusuh dengan beberapa noda darah dikertas itu. Bukan hanya itu yang berbeda, semua foto yang diambil oleh Dino menggunakan kamera digital. Tetapi hanya ini, satu halaman ini yang memuat foto yang berasal dari kamera polaroid. Dan yang terpotret disana—

_'Hari ini, entah kenapa terasa berbeda...'_

—sosok dirinya, dengan pemandangan langit cerah tetapi menurunkan hujan. Ia ingat kejadian itu, sangat ingat karena kejadian itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan sosok Dino Cavallone.

—Last Page

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?" Suara Hibari tampak kesal terdengar dari kamar Dino. Raut wajahnya kesal, dan hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Mukuro Rokudo, lelaki berambut biru itu tampak hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hibari yang sedang merawat Dino. Sementara Dino hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Memang aku tidak boleh menjenguk Dino setiap hari?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan," Hibari mendeathglarenya yang merangkul bahunya sembarangan didepan kekasihnya, "lepaskan tanganmu..."

"Dinginnya, Dino bahkan tidak protes...benarkan Dino?" Mukuro menatap kearah Dino, melihat nafas Dino yang terdiam sambil menutup matanya, "Dino?"

"Hn..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Hibari mendekatinya, mencoba melihat keadaannya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit kedinginan saja..." Dino mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sedikit kewalahan, "hujan..."

"Eh? Langit sedang ce—" Mukuro dan Hibari melihat kearah langit kala itu. Memang cerah, bahkan tidak ada awan putih kala itu. Tetapi, hujan gerimis tampak turun dari langit, "benar juga kenapa bisa seperti itu ya?"

"Perkawinan rubah?"

"Ah, hujan yang turun saat langit cerah?"

"Begitulah—"

KLIK!

Lagi-lagi suara yang mengganggu Hibari, suara yang berasal dari Dino. Menoleh, dan kali ini Dino tidak menyembunyikan apapun, tetapi ditangannya ada sebuah kamera polaroid dan selembar foto ditangan satunya.

"Apa yang kau potret Dino," mendekati Dino, mencoba untuk mengambil foto yang dipotret Dino tadi. Tetapi, tentu saja Dino tidak memberikannya dengan mudah. Ia terus menghalangi Hibari untuk mengambil foto itu.

"Ayolah Kyouya, hanya sekali saja aku mengambil fotomu..." Dino mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dengan susah payah, "untuk terakhir kalinya..."

...

Hibari menghentikan serangannya ketika Dino mengatakan hal itu. Mukuro yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan, memukul pelan kepala Dino.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau akan mati bodoh!"

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf..." Dino mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Mukuro dan tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam, lelaki berambut kuning yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang kepala Rumah Sakit, Giotto.

"Ah, Hibari aku butuh kau. Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun dan karena banyak dokter yang cuti aku kekurangan tenaga," Giotto melihat kearah Mukuro dan Dino, "mungkin Mukuro juga bisa membantu, tetapi tidak Dino..."

"Jahatnya," Dino tampak tertawa hambar mendengar itu, "tetapi mungkin aku harus menyerahkan kali ini pada kalian..."

"Begitu baru bagus! Aku dan Kyouya sudah cukup menanganinya kok..."

"Ya," Dino tersenyum kearah sang sahabat, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu menaruhnya ditangan Hibari. Sebuah kamera digital berwarna merah darah.

"Ini..."

"Bisa kau cetakkan semua foto disini bukan?" Dino melepaskan kamera itu ditangan Hibari. Ketika itu, entah kenapa Hibari merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Seakan-akan ia tidak akan mendapatkan kehangatan dari tangan Dino lagi, "aku bisa mengandalkanmu bukan?"

...

—

Untungnya kecelakaan beruntun itu tidak terlalu parah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terluka dan juga kemacetan karena itu. Memang, kecelakaan itu cukup berbahaya karena salah satu yang menabrak adalah mobil yang berisi tangki bensin. Tetapi, dengan kesigapan Mukuro dan Hibari akhirnya semua orang bisa diselamatkan tanpa harus ada yang tewas.

"Aku akan mencuci foto dari Dino dulu, kau duluan saja Mukuro..." Hibari menunjukkan kamera yang ditangannya, memasuki tempat pencucian foto yang ada didekat rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dikamar Dino..."

—

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," tidak lama menunggu foto yang ada dikamera Dino selesai dicetak. Hanya menunggu 15 menit, dan semua foto itu sudah ada ditangan Hibari. Ia berjalan perlahan, ingin membuka amplop cokelat berisi foto-foto itu.

Sebelum handphonenya berbunyi ditengah perjalanannya—

"Ada apa Mukuro?"

...

"Kyouya," suara Mukuro tampak cemas dan juga terburu-buru, membuat perasaan Hibari lagi-lagi menjadi tidak enak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan suara Mukuro, "Dino, keadaannya tiba-tiba drop!"

...

Matanya terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Baru saja pagi tadi ia melihat Dino baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin keadaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sekarat? Entah kenapa kakinya saat itu gemetar, mencoba untuk bergerak tetapi sangat susah. Bukan hanya kaki, tetapi tangan juga. Bahkan amplop yang ada ditangannya terjatuh dan membuat semua foto yang ada ditangannya terjatuh.

"Kyouya, kau masih disana?"

"I—iya, aku akan segera kesa—" baru saja ia akan meninggalkan foto-foto yang berserakan itu, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari semua foto yang berjumlah puluhan itu. Beberapa foto itu...

Tidak, semua foto itu—

"Kenapa..."

—semua foto itu adalah fotonya...

—

"Cepat berikan alat kejut jantung!" Byakuran dan Mukuro tampak sangat sibuk ketika itu. Hubungan telpon dengan Hibari tampak terputus, membuat Mukuro kembali bergelut dengan kondisi Dino yang semakin memburuk.

"Byakuran, tanda vital Dino semakin menurun!" Mukuro mencoba membantu dengan semua kemampuannya.

"Tch, kita harus—"

Trrrrr...

Tiba-tiba suara handphone milik Dino berbunyi. Salah satu perawat tampak akan mematikan handphone itu ketika Mukuro langsung merebutnya—membuka dan melihat kearah layar.

"Kyouya..." Mukuro menekan tombol hijau dihandphone itu, menghampiri Dino yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, "Dino, Kyouya menghubungimu! Sadarlah Dino!"

...

_"Kenapa, buka matamu Dino...! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!"_

...

_"Dino!"_

...

_"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata kau memotretku? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau potret, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengambil gambarmu denganku!"_

...

_"Dino, jawab aku!"_

...

"Kyouya..." Mata yang tertutup itu tampak terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit. Dari video call yang dibuat oleh Hibari, Dino bisa melihat wajah cemas dari Hibari yang terburu-buru. Dino tampak membisikkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

_"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..."_

"Kyouya...tersenyumlah untukku..."

...

_"Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum sekarang—"_

"Kumo...hon..."

...

Kalau mau jujur, saat ini Hibari bukan ingin marah, bukan ingin tersenyum. Ia ingin menangis, ia menyadari kalau saat ini adalah waktunya untuk berpisah dengan sang kekasih. Saatnya ia tertidur, tidak akan pernah bangun lagi untuk tersenyum kearahnya.

Karena itulah—

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Hibari memaksakan dirinya. Memaksakan untuk tersenyum, senyuman yang diinginkan oleh Dino untuk ia lihat. Bukan untuk perpisahan, karena Hibari masih ingin menemuinya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Melihat sang kekasih tersenyum untuknya, Dino hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah dibalik tabung oksigen yang ada dimulutnya. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh layar handphone itu seakan-akan menyentuh pipi Hibari.

_"Aku akan kesana, jadi tunggulah aku..."_

...

Dino mengangguk, mencoba untuk tetap melihat Hibari yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri Video Call yang ia buat. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, mata Dino kembali menutup. Bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang terhenti, dan nafasnya yang berhenti—menandakan kehidupannya yang berakhir saat itu juga.

...

Ketika Hibari sampai kerumah sakit, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tubuh Dino yang sudah tertutupi oleh kain putih. Dan semua orang—Byakuran, Mukuro, Tsuna, Giotto, dan Gokudera—yang terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apapun juga.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Bahkan selama 1 minggu setelah itu ia tidak keluar dari ruangan Dino hingga ke pemakamannyapun ia tidak mau. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya Mukuro membawa buku itu dan memberikannya pada Hibari.

Ia akan menutup buku itu sebelum ia menyadari beberapa kata tampak terselip disekitar buku itu.

**'Ketika kau melihat ini, kau pasti akan bertanya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memotret diriku bersamamu...'**

**'Aku tidak pernah memotret diriku denganmu, karena saat kau melihat ini aku sudah menjadi langitmu...'**

**'Maka, setiap kali kau melihat fotomu dengan langit, itu sama saja kau sedang bersama denganku...'**

**'Aku adalah langit, dan kau adalah awanku...'**

**'Hanya langitlah, yang membiarkan awan tetap bergerak bebas...' (1**

**'Jangan terikat dengan langitmu, karena ia tidak akan menghalangimu untuk bergerak...'**

**'Carilah cinta yang sebenarnya...'**

**'Dan jangan mengatakan aku meninggalkanmu, karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu...'**

**'Karena aku...adalah langitmu...'**

"Di...no..." Hibari menutup buku itu, mencoba menggenggam dan memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Ia terduduk, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat semua yang ditulis Dino dibuku itu. Dino Cavallone, ia benar-benar memikirkan dirinya—bahkan hingga hidupnya berakhir.

Ketika kehidupannya berakhir, bahkan ia meminta Hibari untuk mencari cinta yang lain. Ia melepaskan cintanya, hanya untuk kebahagiaan Hibari semata. Tetapi, yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Hibari adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan dari Hibari Kyouya adalah sosok dari Dino Cavallone, hanya dia dan tidak ada yang lainnya.

Dan ketika ia sadar, Hibari sudah berada dibatasan pagar pembatas atap itu. Hanya tinggal melangkah beberapa centi, maka ia akan terjun bebas dari atap rumah sakit itu.

"Maaf...Dino..."

Tidak ada ketakutan dari diri Hibari saat itu, karena dengan cara itulah ia bisa bertemu dengan Dino. Dengan begitu, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan langitnya.

...

Angin berhembus kencang sesaat ketika itu. Burung-burung juga tampak berterbangan. Menutup matanya, Hibari menunggu hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dengan bebas kebawah gedung itu. Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena sebuah tangan menariknya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyouya..."

Tangan pemuda berambut biru itu, yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejarnya itu kini menariknya memasuki daerah aman atap itu. Entah kenapa, Hibari tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa terdiam menatap Mukuro Rokudo.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku..."

Tatapan Mukuro tampak nanar dan ia tidak melepaskan tangan Hibari sedikitpun. Dan detik kemudian, kehangatan dari tubuh Mukurolah yang dirasakan oleh Hibari. Kehangatan yang entah kenapa saat itu benar-benar mirip dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Dino. Dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang terdengar cepat itu dari dada Mukuro.

"Sudah cukup Kyouya," Mukuro masih mendekap Hibari dipelukannya, "Dino akan sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini..."

...

"Aku tidak bisa Mukuro," Hibari tidak melepaskan pelukannya seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan olehnya. Saat ini, entah kenapa kehangatan tubuh Mukurolah yang ia perlukan, "aku tidak akan bisa hidup kalau ia tidak ada disini. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi..."

"Kau masih memiliki aku! Giotto-san, Byakuran, Tsunayoshi, dan Gokudera. Kau tidak sendiri Kyouya, jangan katakan kalau kau sendirian!" Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya, Hibari dapat merasakan tubuh Mukuro gemetar hebat. Memancarkan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, "aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau kau menyusulnya..."

...

"Cukup...walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan terus mencintaimu," Mukuro menutup matanya, mengelus lembut kepala Hibari, "jadi, meskipun aku tidak akan mendapatkan hatimu, cukup dengan kau tetap hidup. Itu sudah cukup untukku Kyouya..."

_'Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian Kyouya...'_

Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Walaupun pada akhirnya tangis itu pecah, ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Ia membalas pelukan Mukuro, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik pelukan Mukuro.

"Maaf...maaf..."

_'Karena masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu...'_

Ketika Hibari masih berpelukan dengan Mukuro, tiba-tiba hujan turun disekitar mereka. Lagi-lagi ketika langit tampak cukup cerah walaupun musim dingin sudah tiba ditambah dengan angin dingin. Walaupun matahari tetap menyinari, hujan itu tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Hujan..."

—

"Menurutmu surga itu ada dimana?" Dino tampak menatap kearah langit yang cerah kala itu. Hibari yang saat itu berada disampingnya tampak bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin, diatas langit...?"

"Kalau memang surga berada diatas langit, aku tidak ingin berada disurga," Dino mengelus kepala Hibari dengan lembut, "aku...lebih memilih untuk menjadi langit..."

...

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...aku akan selalu ada disekitar Kyouya," Dino menatap kearah langit biru kala itu, "tidak akan ada yang tetap berada disekitarmu selamanya, selain langit..."

"Jika aku tidak ada, tataplah kearah langit," Dino menunjuk kearah atas, kearah langit itu lagi, "bayangkan kalau langit itu, adalah aku. Jika langit sedang cerah, itu artinya aku sedang senang. Jika langit mendung dan hujan, aku sedang bersedih. Dan jika langit tampak cerah tetapi hujan turun, itu artinya—"

—

"Apakah langit juga menangis...?" Mukuro menatap kearah langit yang masih menurunkan hujan.

"Tidak..."

_'—kalau kau melihat langit yang cerah tetapi hujan tetap turun—'_

"Ia bukan menangis..." Hibari juga menatap kearah langit yang cerah itu.

_'—itu artinya, aku sedang menangis bahagia...'_

—

Cio : yah, sebenernya ini ffic lama sih... (._.")7 tapi entah kenapa kepikiran tentang ending kaya gini...

Kozu : udah tahun lalu bikin Letter From Heaven, baru sekarang kepikiran ending gini. Mana lebih ancur lagi... /geleng2 kepala/

Cio : Σ (TД T") jahatnya...

Kiri : senpai mau lihat review pertama ada berapa?

Cio : berapa...

Kiri : nih... /lempar papan review/

Cio : ...wuih! Σ (˚Д ˚") 101 review! Makasih banyak buat yang review! Dan mungkin... Ane bakal bikin 2nd Versionnya, dengan Main Character Giotto dan mengambil ending yang ini + sad ending :3 dan main pairingnya... /stare CursedCrystal + Mizuno Aoi/ GiottoCozaltzG... /awalnya mau CozaltzGiottoG sih... /orz/

All : silahkan RnR~


End file.
